Nougats are perhaps the most complex and difficult of the generic confectionery bases to prepare. They are aerated confections whose density largely depends on a frappe element and texture on a syrup element along with its subsequent crystallization.
The preparation of soft confections such as nougat, involves the combination of two primary components thereof, namely a high boiling syrup such as corn syrup or the like, and a relatively light textured frappe, generally prepared from gelatin, egg albumen, milk proteins such as casein, and vegetable proteins such as soy protein, and the like. The frappe is generally relatively light, and may, for example, range in density from about 0.3 to about 0.8.
By comparison, the high boiled syrup, or "bob syrup", is relatively viscous and possesses a higher density, and frequently contains a substantial amount of sugar. Conventionally, the final nougat composition is prepared by the addition of the "bob syrup" to the frappe under agitation, to form the basic nougat mixture. Further ingredients such as flavorings, oils, additional sugar and the like may be added thereafter also under agitation. A general discussion of the composition and preparation of nougat confections may be found in B. W. Minifie, CHOCOLATE, COCOA AND CONFECTIONERY: Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, AVI Publishing Co., Inc., Westport, Conn., (1980) at Pages 424-425. Nougat formulations developed around sugar as a base are not directly applicable to the sugarless polyols because of basic differences in the physical/chemical properties of polyols relative to sucrose.
Therefore, the development of sugarless nougat technology based on sugar substitutes (e.g., polyols) will depend on the chemical characteristics of the polyols available, the ability to control the graining of sugar substitutes or simulation of grain with sugarless ingredients as well as the ability of polyols to entrap air during whipping.
A number of sugar substitutes have been developed which can be used in a confectionery composition. Of particular interest are hydrogenated starch hydrolysates which have been used as a sucrose substitute in candy and other sugar containing products and polyhydric alcohols, such as sorbitol.
The polyhydric alcohols and hydrogenated starch hydrolysates are hydroscopic and generally form candies that are unstable at elevated temperatures and high humidity. In particular, soft candies containing hydrogenated starch hydrolysates tend to become sticky and have excessive cold flow when subjected to these conditions. One method used to control this problem is to wrap the candies such that the moisture content will be kept at less than about 1%.
Hydrogenated starch hydrolystes have been used to form a gelled confection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,981 discloses a process for preparing a soft candy composition containing from 9% to 82% by weight hydrogenated starch hydrolysate and 82% to 9% by weight of at least one polymer of glucose or maltose, 3% to 16% by weight of gelatin and 6% to 20% water by weight to form a soft, sugar free gelled candy.
Hydrogenated starch hydrolysates have been used to form a nougat-type confection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,588 discloses aerated confections such as marshmallow or nougat. The product requires the proper blend of crystallized and dissolved carbohydrates in conjunction with a whipping agent. The confection contains as bulking agent and sweetener a combination of about 20% to about 90% hydrogenated starch hydrolysate and about 5% to about 60% hydrogenated sugar such as isomaltitol and preferably hydrogenated isomaltulose.
The aerated nougat type confections produced above require expensive not readily available ingredients and produce a soft composition suitable for molded products.
It would, therefore, be desirable to develop pleasant tasting, soft, sugarless nougat-type confections prepared with inexpensive readily available ingredients which can be formed into final shape by molding, cut and wrap or extrusion processes.